A need exists for a remote racking tool that is portable and can be carried by a single person without assistance.
A further need exists for a remote racking tool that has a remote control assembly for operating the remote racking tool, and a separate radio remote pendant station for operating the remote control assembly, such that an operator can remain outside of an arc flash zone.
A further need exists for a remote racking tool that can be removably attached to metal surfaces around circuit breakers or other electrical equipment needing installation or removal without modification to the existing switchgear.
A further need exists for a remote racking tool that can be remotely operated by an operator safely outside an arc flash zone, without requiring a physical connection to the remote racking tool or remote control assembly.
A further need exists for a lightweight durable remote racking tool that can sustain significant torque, is reconfigurable, and is modular; thereby enabling any component of the remote racking tool to be removed and replaced without having to replace the entire remote racking tool.
A further need exists for a remote racking tool configured for use with circuit breakers, switchgear, and the like.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.